


Do It For The Alpha's Birthday

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's Gomez's birthday but he has a special little gift for his Omega.Orion is not nearly as excited as his Alpha





	Do It For The Alpha's Birthday

Orion whimpered quietly, sinking down in his seat and chewing on his bottom lip, twisting his hands together in his lap as his Alpha started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

His Alpha, Gomez, chuckled softly, reaching over to ruffle his hair as though he was a pup. 

“Relax,” he soothed, putting both hands on the wheel though his smile stayed on his face. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you my knot as a reward.”

Orion didn’t  _ want _ his knot, he wanted to go home. “Do I have to do this?” he asked quietly.

“It’s my birthday, Rion,” Gomez replied. “This is what I want for my birthday and I’d be really disappointed if you didn’t let me have this. Do you want me to be disappointed?”

Orion flinched slightly at the question, memories of the  _ last  _ time Gomez had been disappointed flashing through his mind as well as ripples of pain from the event.

“No Alpha.”

“Besides,” Gomez said as though Orion hadn’t spoken. “It’s traditional for an Alpha to mark the Omega as his.”

“But we’re already mated,” Orion whispered, tentatively reaching up to brush the mating mark on his neck.

“This is a different sort of marking,” Gomez explained. “More…”

He never finished his sentence, instead changing the topic all together. “Your heat is coming up.”

It was. Fast and soon and yet Gomez had  _ still  _ dragged Orion out of his nest.

“Yes?”

“I think this time, we’re going to try for a pup.”

_ We weren’t every trying before!?  _ Orion asked himself. For all of his heats, he basically  _ lived _ on his Alpha’s cock and knot, their servant coming in to provide food and water so Gomez wouldn’t have to leave. 

“Oh?” he asked aloud instead.

Gomex hummed. “Unfortunately, I’ve got a ton of meetings booked so you’re not going to be able to ride on my knot as usual.” he shot Orion a sympathetic look and the Omega wondered briefly if the Alpha thought he actually  _ enjoyed _ that.

“So I suppose I’ll just have to keep you nice and plugged up.” Gomez flashed Orion a smile. “I wonder how long you could handle a toy buzzing away inside of you while you’re in heat, hm?”

Orion squirmed, face burning as he looked away. He chewed on his lip, watching the trees fly past and wondering if he’d survive leaping out of a moving car. He didn’t get much time to contemplate the idea because a moment later, they pulled into the parking lot.

……………

“I know it’s seems scary, but I think you’re going to enjoy it,” Gomez was saying as he led Orion by the hand through the mall to their destination. “And just think about how sensitive your pretty little nippies are going to be afterwards.”

Orion  _ was _ thinking about it. It was all he was thinking about. He tightened his grip on Gomez’s hand, burying his face against the Alpha’s arm as they approached the dreaded kiosk. 

As Gomez began chatting with the employee, confirming their reservation or something of the sort, Orion entertained the notion that maybe he’d enjoy having his nipples pierced if it didn’t happen in the literal middle of a mall.

He looked up when Gomez patted his hand, tugging Orion to stand in front of him. The worker, a Beta, flashed Orion a smile. But it wasn’t genuine. It was more along the lines of ‘you’d better act like you’re not in pain so your Alpha pays me’.

“Will you be having both of his nipples pierced or just one?” the Beta asked Gomez.

“Both, please,” Gomez replied.

“Certainly,” the Beta said, gesturing to the chair. “Is he squirmy?”

“He’s a little scared but he generally knows when to sit still,” Gomez replied, tightening his hold on Orion’s shoulders in a silent signal to  _ hold still _ . Orion felt his hands begin to shake as the sudden urge to run came over him.

He didn’t get a chance since Gomez firmly led him over to the chair, bodily lifting him and placing him down. He barely stopped himself from whimpering when the Beta snapped a pair of rubber gloves on, causing Orion to flinch back in fear.

“It’ll only sting for a little bit,” the Beta promised with a gentle smile as Gomez helped Orion out of his shirt, heedless to the Alphas and Omegas who had stopped to watch.

Orion was starting to panic. “Alpha, please,” he whispered, tears in his eyes as Gomez stepped up to stand beside him. “Please don’t do this.”

“Hush,” Gomez ordered, tone telling Orion to shut his mouth or he’d receive a Public Punishment. The Omega snapped his mouth closed but started to squirm when he saw the needle.

“Please, please, please!”

The Beta gave him what she probably thought was a reassuring smile before she turned to Gomez.

“Would you mind stimulating him?” she asked. “His nipples, I mean. Whichever one you’d like to start with. Then you can play with the other one to perhaps help distract him?”

“Certainly,” Gomez replied and a moment later, Orion gasped as his Alpha pinched and rolled and tugged on his left nipple until it was red and hard. The Omega whimpered quietly, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to focus on his mate’s ministrations to his right nipple instead of the needle poking his left.

“Just a sharp pinch,” she said sweetly.

Orion let out a sharp cry, trying not to struggle as she pierced his nipple. When the pain finally faded to a dull throb, he whimpered and wiped away tears.

“You were so good,” Gomez purred in his ear. “No more the we’ll go home and I’ll give you my knot as a reward.”

Orion started crying.

…………….

“See baby? I told you you’d look so pretty once your little nippies were pierced,” Gomez purred, gently tugging on the red, sensitive nubs as he slammed his cock into Orion’s tight, slick hole over and over, the Omega below him pliant and gasping, keening in arousal.

Orion whined and shuddered as he came, clenching down on Gomez’s cock as the Alpha’s knot forced its way past Orion’s rim to lock the two mates together for the next twenty minutes. Orion shook and whimpered as Gomez lowered himself down to thumb over the fresh piercings.

“What do you think, baby?” he purred when Orion finally fought his way out of post-orgasmic bliss. “Do you like your new piercings?”

Orion did  _ not _ . “Yes Alpha. Thank you.”

Gomez smiled. “Now,  _ your birthday _ is next month,” he said. “I was thinking we could get you a Prince Albert piercing, hm?”

If Orion wasn’t so exhausted from being knotted, close to heat, and cumming, he would have objected vehemently. As it was, he merely agreed and snuggled into Gomez to wait out the Alpha’s knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
